High School Never Ends
by Miss-IcklePickle007
Summary: New girl at school, Chelsea attracts unwanted attention by day one.She reveals that everyone isn't so skin deep, so she thinks.From house parties, advice giving to confused feelings about boys. "Surviving high school isn't easy," she sighed looking at him
1. Chapter 1

****_Hey guys, rewritten my old story and decided to upload. **disclaimer: I don't own HM or the**_** characters.**

* * *

**Chelsea POV**

I mumbled in my sleep, groaning at the feel of the sun's rays pouring into my bedroom whilst a busy mother stomped out of my room to awake my siblings. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes blinking a numerous of times to get my eyesight clear. I frowned.

_School._

I should really be used to it by now but I have at least been to four different highschools these past three years. I'm sixteen. And greatly hoped this highschool would allow me to leave but according to my father, I don't get to leave till another two years. I groaned to myself at this thought as I hoisted myself out of my comfy soft bed. I don't like highschool. Who does? It's like a zoo. Everyone in their beloved cliches and their animalistic behaviour they have towards eachother and the teachers. I always kept to myself. Why make friends when you're gunna move out again?

But this time round, we're not moving. A permanent stay this time round. I sighed and entered the bathroom. I allow myself to relax in the warm water splashing over me, closing my eyes to bring the image of what our new neighbourhood looked like.

It was large, full of oak trees on the worn out pavements. All the houses built neatly to eachother with enough space in between with arrarys of full luscious green grass. All these houses were Victorian styled. They were all so different and unique. They were so beautiful. My house was had three neat floors including the mini tower on the left side of the house. There were three different balconies. I had one located at the right side of the house that seemed to eerily close to the one opposite me. You could literally swing on the branch and land on the other side. The house was a cream colour with rusty red roofs. The railings were decorated in detail, each flower connecting to another. The front door was a large oak one with two long panels of glass, a sixtey-nine neatly scrawled above it. I sniggered at the number, oh my childish thoughts.

Time. Oh shit. I jumped out shower, grabbing a towel flailing to wrap it around myself. Only as I reached my bedroom I tripped face forward naked._ Great_. I quickly grabbed some underwear, lovely big ones with little monsters drawn on it. I stood up in front of my open balcony to see a pair of green eyes raking my exposed upper body. The heat rushes to my face as I dragged my curtains tightly shut. I cannot believe how stupid I was. I glared at the floor and pulled over a tangy orange hoodie and some shorts that hugged me perfectly.

I raced downstairs noisily only to bump into my sister. _Correction_. My bitch of a sister, Claire. And nothing unusual wearing something provocatively for school.

" Watch it Chels." She glares, acid in her response obviously concerned about her hair not screwing up. I rolled my sapphire eyes and flipped her the finger, shoving her past to go to the kitchen.

Kamil, my older charming brother by one year ruffled my hair like a child. " Hey Chels, ready for school?" He smirked his award winning smile. I frowned, my usual expression.

" No."

He lifted his chin up, adjusting his jaw. " Awh come on, don't be like that." Even though I prefered his company to Claire's, he was too enthuisastic about everything. Honestly, where he gets that energy I don't know. I kept the frown on my face and shovelled down my breakfast. Kamil went off to the bathroom where an argument broke out.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

"Clothes Kamil if you hadn't noticed." Claire huffed, in a 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"Change. Now." He calmly asked awaiting for her no.

"No." And with that she stormed out the door and walked. He sighed, and returned back into the kitchen running his hand through his chestnut brown hair that resemble my own.

" So the whore left, heh?" I sarcastically drawled. He shot me a look. Kamil was a good brother. And he really did deserve someone. He was always left broken hearted. Sometimes I wonder if his good looks and charms were a curse, but then again, Claire and him were always the popular ones. Not like I cared. But I was average I guess... I pushed that thought out of my head and stood up, slinging my trusty red rucksack over my shoulder.

" Coming Kamil?" I unlocked the door, holding it open and waiting an answer. He shook his head. " I'll catch up with you later. I better tidy you guys up before mum and dad return in the evening." I nod and walked off. I inhaled the clear fresh air and walked down the path onto the worn out pavement. Five minutes of walking and someone walks past me, knocking me to the side of an oak tree. Annoyed, I responded verbally. " Watch it you stupid twat!" The guy turned and there are those green eyes.

**Mark POV**

I smirked slyly to myself as I raked the chance to look at the new neighbours chest. I chuckled as she drew her curtains tightly shut. Her own fault really but I can't say she isn't a pretty one. Long straight chesnut hair with those piercing blue eyes filled with anger and embarrassment. I stood up and flexed my muscles, ruffled my bed hair and put on my teams varsity jacket. Vain as I am, I looked myself up and down the full body length mirror.

" And you my friend, are looking fine." I grinned.

I jogged down the stairs. No one was home. I yawned and flipped out my iPhone, texting Denny to meet up by the corner. I gazed around the kitchen, grabbing an apple to lightly chew on. Days like these bore me to death, no training today and piles of homework will definitely come at me. Of course, everyone would think that being a jock I was a completely thicko. Wrong, I was fairly good at school thanks to my father's strict manner about my grades though I have many times skipped lessons for the gym.

Realising the time, I exited the house and made my way along the pavement noticing her again. Her long hair bathing in the light showing off highlights of gold and red. My gaze shifted down to her behind. I smiled. Those shorts hugged her ass nicely, hiding her kiddy underwear. I sped up a bit, nearing the corner and deliberatley shoved by her. The fiesty girl responded. " Watch it you stupid twat!" A smirk adorned my face as I turned around, to find her expression priceless. She marched up to me, not surprised she was a foot shorter than me.

" You fucking perverted bastard! What is your problem, huh? What right do you get to look at me like that?" I cocked an eyebrow at her useless shoving at me, though her fiesty look is sure arousing. I backed her up into the tree, staring down at her. " Who wouldn't?" I smirked, putting my hands on the bark with her nestled inbetween. I watched her cheeks flush a lovely shade of red.

"Speechless huh? What happened to your foul _dirty_ mouth?" I asked, emphasizing dirty.

"You invade other peoples space too. Great. Now move it Blondie." I moved my face closer to hers, my lips hovering over hers as I spoke. "Don't tell me what to do short stuff." I smirked, my gaze locked onto hers. Before I could even move, hearing the footsteps of my friends come along, a bolt of pain hits right through me as I clutch my groin toppling back at how painful it was. She stepped over me and walked off mumbling ' just did '.

Through my blurred vision, I see Denny biting back a laugh and offering a hand I reluctantly ignore as I steadlily try to stand up straight adjusting my fatherhood on the way. " Fuck off Denny." I hissed. " That bitch will get it." He held his hands up as if surrendering.

"Dude, chill...ahaa.." He crossed his large arms across his chest who also had a great strong build on him. "Who was she anyways?"

" My new neighbour." I gritted my teeth as four more figures come up by Denny. I look to them and my eyes fall to Julia. Then Natalie, Lanna and Will. " Let's go." I mumbled, leader of this assemble of course.

* * *

_Before the shoutouts who she is going to end up with, this isn't only focused on her. I'll break into the third person soon! Review;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, here's chapter 2! Thanks to those who waited for my reaaaaally long come back and I'm glad you guys are loving it so far! Natalie's POV was tricky to do but ah well. This one's longer than the first so enjoy. What's happening in high school;)?_

* * *

**Natalie pov**

I smirked at Mark, looking at his irritated face which made me feel sorry I wasn't the one to kick him there. He was a complete and utter twat. Sure he had the looks and body and the way he can plea- I snapped my head up from my thoughts.

" Mark, are you okay?" Julia's soft flowing voice soothed the awkward atmosphere. His eyes kept on dead straight as if analysing his prey to jump at.

" I'm fine." He wasn't one to snap at the supermodel. But I was hell sure not going to have him live this down. Some would describe me as a complete bitch but hey, everyone's entitled to an opinion.

" Oh Denny! Have you been working out? Your biceps are huge!" Lanna's caramel liquid eyes were glistening up to Mr hottie who gave her wan smile and somewhat nodded. I scoffed at her sick fan girl like attitude.

After a few minutes, we arrived on the campus of our so called beloved high school. The boys departed leaving me with Double D's and wannabe pop star. The building was huge, built with stone that seem to erode under its coating of thick white paint. The windows were always hard to push up during the summer notifying how old those batty things were. The entrance of the school had worn out steps from many teenagers and large oak doors. Not only did the school have the indoor sports gym but huge fields of green for team sports and a swimming pool close by the library. I'd have to say that this public school was very equipped to everyone's needs.

I sauntered in the school, head up, throwing a glare at the weak and blowing a kiss to the desperate. I headed towards my first lesson till suddenly I felt a sudden tug of my waist into an empty biology classroom. His warm breath swept over my bare neck with the smell of peppermint wafting out his mouth. "Not replying to my calls? or my texts?" I pushed him lightly to see into his peculiar eyes. " Mikhail, you _should_ know me by now.." His eyes flickered through his glasses and lowered his face towards mine. " Don't play with me Natalie. " Mikhail's face was serious. He was the older brother of Vaughn, yet another sadistic bastard. Only difference was, Mikhail wasn't anti-social. My plump lips formed a smirk.

" I love playing." I slipped from under his grip and quickly forced the door open hearing a loud thud and a softer thud on the concrete floor that occurred afterwards. A wave of worry washed over me, hoping it wasn't Mr Gilbert, the geeky biology teacher. I peered around and noticed immediately it was that new girl. She had a slight mark reddening up on her forehead contrasting against her silky skin. A sigh escaped my lips as I kneeled by her, nudging her to wake up.

**Chelsea POV**

I inhaled the fresh air deeply before walking through hells gates and entering my new highschool. My blue eyed gaze wondered up the hallways and to several new faces that busied past me and fellow students. Following my instinct, I took a sharp turn where vast large windows let in sunlight shining over the bright red lockers. My steps were brisk in a hurry to find the headteachers office to receive my timetable. The frosted glass blurred the room from the outside with neat black letters spelling out Headteachers Office. Before I could even knock the door, it opened harshly and a tall figure, dressed in black stepped out. His silver hair falling over his strange glaring eyes as he looked at me, before shoving right past everyone, his boots tapping the concrete floor softly. Another followed him, with the same moody glare as the light danced over his tan complexion and soft short brown hair. I frowned, annoyed at how that door could've slammed into me.

" Oh my dear come in~ sorry about those two dick tards!" She chimed. I blinked. Was I in the right room...? I twirled the end of my hair nervously before opening my mouth slightly. " I um, I'm new here. Moved here just recently and, uh did my brother and sister come here already?" She tilted her head, her mousy brown hair falling to one side of her black sixties' like dress hugging her curves.

" Oh oh! You must be Chelsea!" She clasped her hands together as if she discovered something new. I gave her a wan smile and nodded. She happily looked through her messy desk of papers and pulled a light pink sheet.

" Here my dear is your timetable, I'm sure you can find your way round, now scoot!"

Again I blinked and hesitantly grabbed the sheet, turned a heel and walked out the door. I huffed. That teacher had a serious case of crazy.

_Biology._

It wasn't my favourite subject but it was okay, nothing too hard. I looked around and headed back towards the entrance way of the school checking each door number. Alas, I found out smiling at my achievement as I reached for the white door handle. _THUD!_ Everything went black.

My eyes were blurry till blinking returned its focus. My back ached from the hard floor as I looked up the ceiling, feeling the pain searing in my forehead.

" Oh you're awake now. Good. " I looked to the source of the voice to see a girl with peachy soft skin kneel over my right side. Her short pinkish red hair falling nicely to frame her face. She cocked an eyebrow waiting for me to get off my ass. I stood up straight and scowled at the girl who's olive eyes rolled at me casually piping up. " Accidents happen." I mumbled to myself. " So was your dad not using a condom."

" So fresh meat aye? Already had the jocks dick I_ see_." She drawled sarcastically as she walked back in the classroom which was now filled with students coming in one by one. I merely shrugged and went to the teacher. He was tall lanky with thin glass frames, a stubble appearing with a huge grin on his face. " Oh you must be new!" He chimed happily. " Well I'm sure you'll fit in the curriculum just fine." He spoke adjusting his glasses and lab coat. " Um why don't you go take a seat by..." He glanced around feebly trying to make out empty spaces.

"Oi new girl over here!" A confident voice deeply interrupted the teacher who nodded and mumbled. " Oh yes by Denny.." I had a feeling he couldn't not control the class and he too felt that high school creeped back on him.

I strolled up to the clean white antiseptic smelling desks and sat on the stool. Denny had a huge grin still plastered on his face. His curly brown hair was dishevelled in a good way as his tanned skin complimented it well. He had bright chocolate eyes and his muscles were easy to notice under his black t shirt under his red varsity jacket. He held his hand out.

"Denny."

"Chelsea." I shook his large hand with my petite one. I flushed a little. He chuckled and placed his hands on the desk. " See you're a rough feisty girl." His mouth tugging to one side to form a smirk. " Yep." I turned to face him giving a sly smile. " So better watch out." Being a fairground attraction was something I was used to getting. It would eventually die down and they'd realise how much of weird person I was. Or how arrogant I was about everything.

Mr. Gilbert, the biology teacher began the lecture of mitosis. I sighed to myself having already learnt this already and how boring this lesson would be. I tuned out and browsed the room around me. I noticed the pink haired girl leaning on the wall making paper planes whilst casually talking to Blondie. There were a lot of new faces here and already doubt I'd need to remember them...

A large woman pushed the door in a hurry, panting. " Mr. Gilbert you're needed in the science department for a quick meeting." She disappeared, red in the face. He called out to the class who wasn't paying no attention. " I-I'll just leave you to copy the notes then, no messing around." He left with fear that no one would be listening to him. Everyone took this opportunity to grab their mobiles and talk louder. Denny turned to me.

" So Chels. If thats alright? Where did you move from?" He asked, interested.

" Oh yeah that's fine.. Oh well, I move around a lot. Last place was up North."I sighed.

" I see, pretty cool."

"Mhm.. So, who's everyone in the class then?" I asked a little more cheery than my previous behaviour towards everyone. He rubbed his hands and smirked.

"Well, over there," He nodded to pink girl and blondie. " Is Natalie. She's a bitch and a boy magnet. But got to say, she is pretty hilarious and not that bad as a friend. That little Rebel." He laughed out. " And well, your neighbour is Mark," He winked at me. " Quaterback of the team, he likes his women. Vain git he is, " I rolled my eyes. " Perverted bastard more like. " Denny continued to looked to the desk behind. " That's Julia. She's like the motherly one out of all of us and sure has a great body. She's head cheerleader." I glanced to her and couldn't help but envy her flawless face, perfect hair and curvacious body. I bet all the boys were after her, she didn't look like your typical bitch of slut cheerleader. She looked so .. Mature. " The guy next to her is Shea. He's a pretty reserved guy and don't ever call him Jacob Black. He gets that a lot from girls and sure he has indian american heritage but that label. You'll regret." He looked to me with a little smile, I recognized Shea as the one who came out the office. Denny moved his gaze to the back. " Thats Lily. Hot asian chick. And Vaughn, who is pretty cool guy. Girl magnet for sure but he can be anti-social." I noticed him to be the other guy from the office.

" Oh then behind us, " he continued but I didn't look incase that looked weird. " Will your romeo/prince charming. Filthy rich kid and knows how to charm. Pierre, shortass prick who somehow gets girls for being cute, " Denny made gay gestures and mocked a girls voice. " And knows how to cook. Then Sabrina, Elliot, Julius, Gill, Candace, Luna, Vivi etc." He smiled obviously bored with giving out they're status in the school's ranking system.

"Right. That's a lot of names to remember..." I replied back, slouching myself forward on the desk. He followed suit, copying me which I found rather adorable... I did not just say adorable..

" Awwh come on, next you'll be chilling at house parties with us." He winked with a dash of flirt. I dropped my gaze. I had never been accepted so quickly in the 'popular' click. Back in my previous schools, my interest in comic books, angry rock music, unflattering clothes and braces were avoided. Then again, that was three years ago and sure a lot had change; only the braces and maybe the clothes. It was natural for a girl to care about her appearance one day and I sure did took care of myself.

A tall figure appeared in front of my, blocking my source of light. I frowned at the sight of Mark who stood there like he was all that. His golden hair bathed so well in the light making it look so silky and touchable though his large green eyes still screamed I'm a pervert. I sat up straight keeping it cool.

" What is you want now?"

" I came for Denny, don't flatter yourself girly~" He lazily smirked.

" Ugh." I groaned and looked to the side as they engaged a conversation about football which I had no interest in it. I wondered what Claire and Kamil were up to. I huffed to myself sullenly as Kamil most likely getting the girls attention and Claire just whoring it out to the core. I rested my elbow on the desk and leant my cheek on my hand looking oh so attractive as always. Mark pushed himself in the middle of me and Denny to continue their conversation till he leant back, eyes on my lower back.

" Nice underwear, " He chuckled. " Not like I didn't see those this morning." I furiously flushed red in annoyance and weakly this time hit him on the shoulder. " Piss off you perverted twat!" He turned the tap on and pressed his index finger under it, causing the water to spray in everyway but mostly in my direction. Shocked at how cold it was and really not in the mood as laughter arose lightly. " WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Mark had trouble containing his laughter and stopped by the command of Denny. My hoodie was completely soaked at the front, the discomfort of how cold it was made me glare at the stupid ass fucker. To avoid killing him, I inhaled deeply and ignored him and proceeded to removing my hoodie with a good thing I tucked my t-shirt in my shorts. Mr Gilbert returned, noticed the wet desk, laughing twat and annoyed girl. He did not question it and continued this lesson as if nothing happened, I saw Blondie highfive Natalie.

The day was a blur and the schoolbell rang to indicate the end of the day. I had only really made one friend. Elliot. He was the twin of Natalie and he too loved comics. He seemed to be pushed round by his bitch of sister. Denny was .. I didn't know what to place him yet but he sure was friendly. As I walked home, I noticed Denny , Mark, some prince charming guy who must've been Will, Shea and Vaughn. I gave myself a pat on the back for remembering those names. Out of hestitation and really wanting to avoid Mark, I made a dash for a couple of bushes and hid behind there. Unfortunatly there happened to be a bench in front of the leafy bush which they all decided to sit on to have some manly chat. Fucking hell I feel like such a creep. What was I gunna do? Eavesdropping sounded alright.

Blondie sat in the middle, Denny on his right sitting casually, Shea on the left one leg up to rest his arm. Will leant against an old oak tree so effortlessy with comfort and the silver haired male stood against the lampost kind of stiff and not wanting to be here.

"Yo Will, when we partying at yours?" Denny piped up.

"Summer holidays Denny, which is of course only a month a way." He flashed a pearly white smile. God damn his British accent made me weak at the knees. He was just, effortless.

" Bit sly on new girl weren't you Marcus?" Shea participated to which Mark shrugged happily answering. " Fiesty girl. Saw her chest this morning, and boys, it was a beautiful sight." He half-_heartedly_ mocked. Why I outta beat the living day out of him.

" What size do ya reckon Markooo?" Denny nudged playfully.

" Hmm, I reckon B. Cute and perky." I sneered at the comment feeling my cheeks go warm.

They all had a nice laugh talking about girls. How Natalies been avoiding Vaughns brother which he gagged at; how Julia was a gift from the Goddess; how Lanna has become too clingy and so the list goes on about girls. And a little bit on food. Boys, typical. I felt something hairy brush up my leg, as if it was taking little steps. I glanced down and saw a huge ass black fuzzy spider the size of a grown mans hand crawl up my thigh. I screamed so loud they jumped out their seats as I hit away that fucking arachnid. They all turned their gazes on me, feeling the weight of their confused stare, I gave them a wan smile and made a run for it.

* * *

_Reviews = more motivation ;o;_


End file.
